rayque3fandomcom-20200214-history
MechaRaptor
"'Just the bitches, the classy bitches, not the skanks.'"'' - MechaRaptor correcting Rayque about Toad acquiring interest from all the ladies - '''MechaRaptor is, along with Rayque, one of the pioneers for the creation of the Rayque3 YouTube Channel. During the years, he has altered avatars for his videos and isn't known for having a "structured schedule". MechaRaptor makes new intros for every new video series he creates, but even within a series, he can go inconsistent. He's frequently critisized for his unintentional behaviour of not completing video series he has promised. Ever since the new lay-out on YouTube has been introduced to the channel, the list of projects have been removed from the channel description. MechaRaptor's projects at that time was finishing the NFSMW Challenge Series, a walkthrough of Mirror's Edge, and, somehow still doubtable, a let's play of Lego Racers 1. Recently he has changed his style of his videos, being straight-to-the-point and putting "as much information as possible in one frame". His first two videos that were up for monetization, the Forsaken World guides, received positive feedback for doing so. Even within the Challenge series, his intro has changed, giving his videos a more aggressive tone. As of today, he uses a full licensed version of Fraps (version 3.1.0), and edits his videos with a legal and licensed version of Sony Vegas Movie Studio HD Platinum 10.0. His videos are rendered in 8 MBPS HD 1080-30p quality, enabling 1080p in the YouTube player. His native resolutions are 1680x1050 or 1366x768. In the past he has used Windows Movie Maker aswell, his biggest projects made with that software was his Tarzan Action Game walkthrough and his first machinima, "A Battlefield 1942 Movie: The Car Chase". Even though MechaRaptor hasn't really changed his appearence within the Rayque3 Channel, he also goes by the name "Luxatus Patella", which he has given it himself after an injury with his left kneecap on April 12th, 2010. The name is used for other occasions such as his own "gaming accounts and rant posts". __TOC__ History (2008 - 2010) Before the creation of the Rayque3 channel, MechaRaptor was very keen to the simplistic video style and humour of a, back then, quite famous Let's Player, known as cloud8745. While his videos usually were in the style of nostalgic retro gaming, MechaRaptor had the sudden urge to create the same entertainment value with newer, modern games. The competition element came through when at countless times he figured out that "he could do better" in certain situations to showcase certain gameplay elements or presentation into a video. One day after the creation of the Rayque3 channel, July 8, 2008, his first video for YouTube was published which contained footage from the game Need For Speed: Most Wanted. Interestingly enough this was one of just few montaged music clip related videos the Rayque3 Channel has to offer. Later during the period of Audioswapping, around February 2012, the original audio was swapped due to copyright issues and was replaced by non-licensed, free-to-use default songs offered by YouTube. Over the year 2008, MechaRaptor has contributed the following videos for the Rayque3 Channel (links will take you to the corresponsive uploaded videos): *Three music videos ("NFSMW - I Came To Make A Bang", "Need For Speed Most Wanted: We Control (Stunt Video*)" and "Prince of Persia - Caught In A Dream") * One "Randomness" video named "MechaRaptor + Dynamites = ???" (Stunt Video) was not part of the original title. Instead it was added after the original audio from the video, which had the song We Control by Hyper, was audioswapped with a Drum'n Bass song. From that point on, MechaRaptor insisted that the video should be considered as a showcase "stunt video" to still contain its purpose. The year 2009 started off with MechaRaptor's first machinima, and was considered to be his biggest project with the software Windows Movie Maker, being significant longer than previous posted videos and using eight different audio files. Exactly two weeks after being published, his sixth and seventh video came out, introducing the Need For Speed: Most Wanted - Challenge Series. Another week after that, two more videos were posted, continuing the series. In the month February the first video was posted where MechaRaptor's voice could be heard within the original audio source, and was also the first video considered to be placed in the Multirandomness category. The Multirandomness made an upmarch when on March 20, three different videos were posted in which MechaRaptor contributed. The first day of May was the start of the most successfull video series of the channel so far, the Tarzan Action Game Walkthorugh Series. A second part was released three days after its predecessor. Even though the videos were seemingly more popular than his previous work, MechaRaptor decided to hold the next part out to see if the audience was rather interested in a full walkthrough, having inspected that other users have uploaded similar videos of the same game. It wasn't until exactly seven months later that the third part was posted. Over the year 2009, MechaRaptor has contributed the following videos for the Rayque3 Channel: *A machinima (A Battlefield 1942 Movie: "The Car Chase") *Five Need For Speed: Most Wanted - Challenge Series videos (#1 - #5) *Three Tarzan Action Game Walkthrough Seriesvideos (#1 - #3) The year 2010 continued with a fourth installment of the Tarzan series, which was the only posted video in January. His next video was rather unique in the sense that the footage was acutally filmed with a camcorder. This was his first Event Video in which he and Rayque3 attented an official Pokémon Gift Event. It was also the only video to have a MediaLooks watermark on it. In mid August the fifth part of his Tarzan Walkthrough was released and as a comeback, he released the sixth, seventh and eighth part on the same date near the end of the month. Sepember 2nd was the release date of the ninth uptil the thirteenth and last part of the series, having released eight videos within one week. Having finished the series in one year and four months (!), he experimented with a new video software editor, Sony Vegas, and his first edited video to be released on YouTube was a experimental Let's Play of Final Fantasy III for the Nintendo DS near the end of September. It was his first video that enabled HD quality up to 720p. Two days later a follow-up arrived, having implemented a new intro and using different techniques in terms of recording the screen of the DS. Eventually he aborted the project and tried to give the channel an enhanced look by placing a promotion video in October as a welcoming greet to the channel, guiding viewers into different arranged playlists of both himself and Rayque. End December his first 1080p video was posted, with yet another intro custom made for the Challenge Series. It was his sixth video in the series. He considered it to be a major breakthough for his video editing, since this was his first video in which the sound was recorded directly from the soundcard instead of from a extended microphone recording audio from the speakers. His seventh and eighth video of the series were released the same day, a follow-up was made five days later. Over the year 2010, MechaRaptor has contributed the following videos for the Rayque3 Channel: *Eight Tarzan Action Game Walkthough Series videos (#6 - #13) *Four Need For Speed: Most Wanted - Challenge Series videos (#6 - #9) *One Event Video ("Dutch Pokémon Arceus Event at Toys XL") *Two Let's Play Final Fantasy III DS videos *One Channel Intro video __TOC__ Second Era (2011 - Present) The reason for having the history split up into two parts is because the year 2011 and onward had changes in the way of how the Rayque3 Channel would progress. While maintaining the same formula in the beginning of the year, four new videos were posted in January by MechaRaptor, two of the Challenge Series and two of his personal game collection. MechaRaptor hasn't produced any video until September that year, which was MechaRaptor's first video related to Lego®. The time in between was used for Rayque to test new recording methods, using an Hauppage PVR to record directly from a TV screen. By the time the channel was up for monetization, MechaRaptor uploaded two tutorial videos in January 2012 of the game Forsaken World. These were also his first videos having monetization enabled, and have received mostly positive feedback, accumulated almost 10.000 views within ten months. MechaRaptor has appeared in future Multirandomness videos but has not produced a stand-alone (monetized) video afterwards. Future plans in 2013 have not yet been revealed. __TOC__ Trivia *MechaRaptor's favorite burger is a BigTasy with Bacon. *MechaRaptor has a phobia for table tennis. *MechaRaptor's final avatar was considered a fifth version of the original. One of his older avatars can still be seen in the Need For Speed: Most Wanted: We Control (Stunt Video). *In addition, his last avatar has underwent some video effects in Sony Vegas, as seen from the sixth video in the Need For Speed: Most Wanted - Challenge Series. *He acquired his Tarzan game by borrowing the CD-ROM from a library, following by burning the disc on a seperate CD.